


The Sofa

by Shitgetapen



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitgetapen/pseuds/Shitgetapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine said one day that The Sofa could act as a timeline of their relationship, and also a cross section of the relationship itself. It was each of them and it was how they worked, it was what they did and what they said, it was them and it was theirs.</p><p>A short history of the piece of furniture that they promised to burn if any one of them left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sofa

**Author's Note:**

> Breaking out of this writers block with a short bit of fluff.
> 
> It's the only way.

Eponine, Feuilly and Bahorel had two sofas the guest sofa and The Sofa. The capitals were gained out of imfamousy, it was its name and the one and only in their heart, so it was no guess which one they and only they could sit on. It was less about ownership and more about sentiment. It’d be like walking into their house and touching all the cheese then leaving, Bahorel had a connection to that cheese which sometimes made Feuilly jealous, shouting of both them and complaining neighbours, though, maybe it was the large price tag attached to the cheese habit which was the cause of annoyance. In short the sofa was an important part of their relationship, it was where they had movie nights, cuddled, collapsed on after a long day, read, had sex sometimes, held topless Tuesday boardgame night, and fell asleep together (this is along long with a long list of other things). 

When Feuilly and Eponine resolved to live together for strictly monetary reasons the living room had a beaten up fabric sofa in a shade of brown that no one was actually sure was sold. This later became the guest sofa but for now it was their only option. About a few months later the two of them and Bahorel were walking outside their apartment and their it was, waiting like a gift from God on their doorstep (almost, they were actually two floors up). The Sofa was soft comfy leather, worn with age to unbelievable softness but still with enough cushion to cradle all of them snugly. At first the thought about owning it wasn’t even spared a moment’s thought, they just sat drinking some more after one of Courfeyrac’s gatherings and made out as they did sometimes after drinking, still wearing the badge of ‘friends with benefits’. After a pause of looking at each other in a strictly friendly way, Bahorel looked away a stroked the arm of the sofa, and cooed “i love this sofa" putting his face on the cushion behind him.

Eponine leant back on The Sofa and pondered, or seemed to ponder because they were all very drunk it’s easy to be mistaken profound. “I want to keep it." Bahorel hummed in agreement and Feuilly had a brain wave. “Why don’t we just keep it?" 

And from then on after applying the rule of ‘finders keepers losers weepers’ they picked it up to take up the stairs (well Bahorel mostly lifted but the others also held their own). After a lot of stumbling, sticking and shouting (of both them and complaining neighbours) they got there. They fell asleep on it that night in a tangle, too exhausted to pick up where they left off but in a sense it was christened. From then it was moved from the doorway where they left it to the middle on the room where the whole apartment seemed to revolve around it. The open plan kitchen/living room/dining room/guest room grew around it with the additions of a coffee table, and other belongings it was the only piece that stayed where it was, it bore witness to the terrible curtains brought by Marius, the mismatching momentous Jehan placed around the place, books upon books moved from old houses and from friends. The small apartment turned into crowded home over time. 

The pivotal moment in The Sofas life was an afternoon when Feuilly sat down on it a thought, he thought about the moments he’d spent on it with Bahorel and Eponine. Then he thought about them, he’d grown wary about the increasing fondness for them out was becoming harder to separate their easy sex from them, it was harder to think of them as just friends at all thus rendering ‘friends with benefits’ null. Which left him to think some more, about the random kisses in the kitchen from Eponine where she would flutter away like a bird after with no explanation, and fights with Bahorel about the time he spent in their house, and Eponine walking in making popcorn and telling them she’d see worse when they grab each other’s shirts and tumble around the floor. They cuddled on this sofa he suddenly realised passing his thumb over the smooth leather reminiscing, it wasn’t that it was weird for their group of friends but after sex and sometimes just falling asleep like that with no ‘benefits’ was weird for ‘friends with benefits’. He began to see their web of lies unravelled by The Sofa. The careful art of pretending they don’t have or need feelings was broken, and the dark wall of commitment was in front of them (even though none of them had dated for a few months or had a lasting relationship for much longer).

He didn’t even know if this was just him or not, but he was sure out of all of them he was the most in touch with feelings. Right on cue Bahorel walked in with a 6-pack of beers he didn’t have time to tell Feuilly he’d found unclaimed outside a pub which was just his luck because by the way he’d spent all his money on a new bed. Instead he was silenced by the words ‘we need to talk’, that like anyone struck fear into his heart though need never say. He saw Feuilly saying with that empty expression that he’d found someone new or that he’d grown tired of the arrangement, he threw a beer at him and threw himself down saying as nonchalantly possible

“Yeah, what about?"

In an hour Eponine came back and they were still smiling and talking excitedly, Bahorel’s head was in Feuilly’s lap with his legs hooked over the edge of the sofa. Moving his legs Eponine slipped beneath them. “What are you guys so happy about?" 

“We want to ask you something."

For the next couple of days they were still smiling and kissing and literally sweeping each other off their feet, and clumsily going about the relationship in a way only they knew worked. And so another reason The Sofa was endeared to them was added to the list, beginning a new age of their apartment and making that piece of furniture to be from then on forever seen as theirs. 


End file.
